


Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios|| Dark_Pocky

by Dark_Pocky



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Pocky/pseuds/Dark_Pocky
Summary: yeet skeet repeat.its Brittany bitch.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Laughing Jack/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

yoo this is my first story that I'm posting on ao3 so please don't judge if my work is _horrible._

also, please, _please_, **_please _**be respectful in the comments!! 

thank you~

-Dark


	2. When you meet

**BEN drowned**

You were sitting in your room, playing one of your favorite Legend of Zelda games. It was a gift your Best Friend (F/N) gave you, You loved them dearly, but now, you think it was a mistake to them giving you the game. It had tons of glitches and the protagonist of the game kept glitching and whenever you'd go up to something and the text box would show, it would only say **"You should Have Done That..." **

you got tired instantly of the game and put it away. Not wanting to play any more video games, you went downstairs got chips and dip, coke, and sat down on the couch and went on disney+. 

`~--Time skip brought to you by inosuke twerking--~`

You have been watching Home alone for about an hour now. Plus it's getting late and you're tired as hell, so, You gather your chips and dip and coke, put them away, and head off to bed. But, right when you got into bed, you heard a high pitched giggle. and that's when you stayed up all night, and finished watching home alone. Literally.

(sorry this was so short) 

**Jeff the Killer**

You were at the dinner table with your family, the only sound that could be heard was the silverware hitting the plates you and your family were eating on. You finished eating and went to your room. But before you could your mother stopped you. "Um (Y/N)?, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Your mother said sounding very worried. " uh sure" you said unsure of what to expect from her to tell you. Your mother takes your hand and goes to your room and closes the door. Your mother then grabs both of your shoulders gently and says; "your father and I are gonna be going on a business trip for a few... months-" "a few months!?" You say with anger boiling in your body. "I'm sorry (Y/N) but I and your father HAVE to go on this Trip Unless you want us to lose our jobs. You felt like you wanted to scream, cry, yell. You hated it when your parents left you alone in the house.

Thinking of all the things that could happen, like kidnapping, sex trafficking, and worse... Murder. So many thoughts were flowing through your head but that's when your thoughts were interrupted. "OK?" Your mother said wondering if you were even listening, "o-oh! yeah!" Your mother got quiet. You then saw your mother slowly start to pick up a shoe from her foot. that's when you remembered. "y-yES mA'am!" She then put it back on her foot, "Alright!, we'll be leaving now! bye, sweetheart!" Your mother hugs you and walks out of your room. You just stood there. not even blinking. you run to your bed and collapse on it and started crying. You hated it when your parents left you like this, You hated it when ANYONE left you alone. So many people knew that you had isolophobia, But it's like they just didn't care that you did. Your thoughts were interrupted again when your mom came rushing in your room, "oh! and (Y/N), Don't forget to lock the doors and windows!" Your mom said before leaving completely.

but while saying that you, on the other hand, was already asleep.

**Eyeless Jack**

You were walking alone at night. Yes, you knew that it was dangerous and your mother and father told you over one hundred times not to do that but you were bored out of your mind. Yeah, you had a phone but at the moment it was broken because of "Family" and then your laptop is glitched so it's not like you can play it that either. and then your failing all your classes and you just broke up with your ex. So your stressed and had nothing to help it. So instead of cutting or talking to a therapist, you decide to just walk and think about it. 

But that's when you heard something in the bushes you just walked by. But deciding to ignore it, you keep walking. for some reason, you hadn't realized it but...

You're in the forest. You start looking around but that's when you blackout.

**Ticci Toby**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter has to end but eventually, I will update it so don't worry people  
I only had to end it here because I'm having writer's block so, please. be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> ill try to update as fast as possible.


End file.
